Dear Darlings
by AAML-TAML
Summary: A collection of Ash's letters to his children through his journeys and their own. New oneshot on every 28th day of the month, slight Pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya xD This fanfic is for the one and only FF-er :P Ly TT x Today we've been talking for 13 months which is crazy... 0.0 In this one Ash and Gary are still kinda rivals but friends xD And lets just say Ash is like 15 here because he's not ten okay -.- And I got the idea for the 'Red' thing from this comic I read once, it was really cool xD Oh and the title Dear Darlings belongs to Peggy's mother x  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dear Darlings,

My names Ash, or to you guys I guess I'll be your dad... Woah, that feels so weird to write! I never really thought that one day I'd be writing letters to you guys... Not that you exist, yet anyway... I just thought now that I'm getting older it would be cool sharing all the stories of my journeys with you guys!

Well, anyway, today I ran into my old friend I suppose you could say, Gary Oak. As usual he was with yet another girl, not that I care. It's what he said that made me care...

Basically what happened was after I returned from Unova and got ready to head to Kalos, I met up with a few old friends like Brock and Misty. They both got on really well with Cilan and Iris which was cool, everything was going great until Gary showed up.

First of all, he kept calling Misty 'Red'. She thought it was because of her hair colour and got really mad at Gary and hit him a few times and got really embarrassed and blushed a lot which I think is actually quite cute... Um, anyway... About the Red thing, I know the reason why Gary kept calling her it and it was pretty stupid if you asked me.

Back when we were kids Gary and I used to do this thing that I was Red and he was Blue, so he teases Misty about being Red because he thinks we like each other, I mean come on! And Iris thinks that I'm the kid?

I guess Mist is kinda pretty, her eyes are a really cool green that goes into blue and her hair is all fiery which is good because it suits her personality... Eheh, don't tell her I said that...

Seriously though, Misty doesn't like me like that. Gary just likes going out of his way to annoy the both of us, he's such a jerk sometimes then at others he's actually an okay guy; especially since we put all the rivalry behind us.

Well, anyway, when he stopped with the whole Red thing, he kept going on about how great he is and how many girls he can get. What's so great about that? And let's not forget how he said I couldn't even get one girl... Not that I want any. Well, maybe...

I guess I might like Misty but I'm still pretty sure she doesn't like me like that... I guess I'll just have to find out... But I don't wanna ruin our friendship... Man, this is hard! I wonder if any of you guys will have an ass of a friend like Gary, or a best friend you might like a lot the way I do with Misty...

Around her I always feel funny and we both blush a lot... Maybe there is a chance she likes me back, I'm not sure. Everyone says I'm dense but that's not exactly true, it's just easier playing dumb. I'm not so dense I don't know about how I feel for someone, jeez.

Like I said, I guess we'll just have to fine out! Not today though, pretty sure she's still beating Gary up... Heh...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyo xD Tis the 28th of September and that means it's been 14 months since me and ze Techno Elf started talking -:B And a new letter from Ash too xD**

**Oh and yeah I'm just gonna move their age to 18 :')  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dear darlings,

Well, to start off, today has been a pretty crazy day. For starters, I found out that you guys now exist! And yes, I mean that there's more than one of you in there...

Misty was mostly scared I wouldn't want you, but how could I not want my little babies? I bet if one of you are a little girl you'll be beautiful just like your mom... Woah, my baby girl, heh...

Anyway, other than finding out about you guys, we decided to tell my mom about it. Better telling her now than never, right? And since Misty was already a few months in it would become pretty noticeable...

I thought my mom would have gotten pretty mad since we were so young but boy was I wrong! At first it was a huge shock to her, like I expected, and she told me off a bit but soon enough she was rambling away about how she'll have the perfect grandchildren she's always wanted. I guess you will be perfect, because you'll be mine and Misty's...

Right now I think I hear mom talking about going shopping with Misty further in her pregnancy, jeez it's kinda mad, we only just found out about you and she's already crazy about you guys!

Now that I know about you, I can't wait to meet you... It'll be hard but I know you guys are worth it already!

Lots of love,

Daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tis the 28th of October so that means Tis yet another anniversary of ours :') Happy anniversary peggy, remember to fly over with your mother and her Nutella :'D  
Oh yeah and Jessie and James are friends with Ash and Misty in this :P  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dear Darlings,

Today started off with your uncle James and aunt Jessie calling round, obviously they had brought their own babies with them. Misty of course was over the moon at seeing the two toddlers along with baby Jayden, it got her even more excited with having you guys on the way! Plus she went on about how cute James was with them... Not that I care...

Anyway, since Misty's almost due with having you guys and we had no clue with names, we asked James and Jessie if they had any ideas. James began yelling all sorts of names that began with 'J'. They went from Jenny to Jeffrey in seconds.

Jessie, of course, wasn't as thrilled as James was and said we should name one Ashley if there was a girl. I knew Misty was gonna either slap Jessie or laugh, that's how she's been throughout the whole pregnancy.

...Plus Brock already suggested the name Ashley and she whipped out her mallet after a good few years...

Anyway! Thankfully Misty just laughed and James carried on his rambling until he realised our names didn't start with 'J' so he began suggesting names beginning with 'A' and 'M'.

Like before he rambled on names such an Magnus and Alberta, until finally he said he 'quite liked the name Annabelle', that was when I saw Misty snap.

Eheh, well you see I used to travel around different regions battling gym leaders, that's actually where I met your mommy! Well, that was different, she actually fished me up... Along the way though I met your aunt May, who apparently can't keep her mouth shut. She went and told Misty that some girl named Annabelle from another region had a huge crush on me and I did back, which is so stupid! I've never been the smartest guy on the planet but I know how I feel about Misty and I always have, Annabelle was never like that anyway.

Lets just say I've never seen a pregnant woman run so quickly after someone with a frying pan... Heh...


End file.
